Road to Nowhere
by Hana Ikimoto
Summary: Barry was always rushing, without a real idea of where he was going. After being rejected by Dawn, he decides to go to Unova to prove he deserves her. But then he met Bianca... and she changed everything... Ships: Hyper, Fortune, one-sided Twinleaf


**Author's Note: Ok, first of all, I'M NOT ACTUALLY A HYPERSHIPPER. This fic is for the amazing Layne Muffins' **_**Love is in the Air**_** Contest! One-sided Twinleafshipping (Is this the gameverse name? whatever.), fortuneshipping, hypershipping. Ta-dah!**

**I'm sorry if I messed up details, I've never actually played either of the Unova games…**

**By the way, this is gameverse, but I used the names Dawn, Lucas, Barry, etc. **

"_You're always running, son," Palmer said, after Dawn became champion, "but on a road to nowhere. You need to slow down, take a look at life, figure out what's important. That's what'll make you a champion."_

Barry scoffed. Yeah, right. He'd taken his father's advice, and look where that had gotten him- rejected by the girl he liked, who happened to be his childhood friend was dating someone else, without any title whatsoever.

Worst of all, at least, in Barry's opinion, Dawn wasn't even dating someone that he felt was better than him- she was dating _Lucas_, that assistant, who couldn't even save himself- Dawn had to keep saving him.

So he was going to Unova- to prove to Dawn that he could become a champion too, that she deserved better than an assistant who couldn't even defend himself.

In retrospect, he probably should have watched where he was going as he got off the boat, because before he had taken 5 steps in Unova, he bumped into a girl around his age. Literally.

Her name was Bianca.

* * *

><p>One day, he found himself thinking about her, which he found strange- he'd only spent a few minutes with her, apologizing, and then finding a way to escape as she talked.<p>

"Hi!" An annoyingly cheerful voice called out, "Barry, right? It's me, Bianca!"

_What. The. Hell, _Barry thought, _Who remembers the name of someone they met for less than half an hour?_

He'd just beaten the Castelia City Gym, and was sitting at a café.

She'd rushed over, and he felt obliged to say something. "Uh, yeah, sure, of course I remember yo-"

"Great! You're not from Unova, are you?"

How did she know? "No, how did you kno-"

She laughed. It was a nice laugh. Not as nice as Dawn's, but nice. "You look so lost! Here, I'll show you around."

And with that, she dragged him off by his scarf. _What the hell?_ He thought.

He really missed Dawn.

* * *

><p>He hadn't expected to see her again so soon. She was slow- he'd found out that day in Castelia that she'd only just arrived. Still, he had to admit: it made sense- he was enjoying Nimbasa City so much that he had stayed a bit longer than he intended to. She'd just arrived, but she insisted on dragging him all over the city. He had to admit, it was a bit nice of her to do that. <em>Dawn would never have done that<em>, an annoying little voice in his head told him.

He was sick of unconsciously comparing Bianca to Dawn. He and Dawn had grown up together- they both knew Sinnoh, they were from the region. Besides, it wasn't like he was dating Bianca- she was sort of like a friend, or a close acquaintance.

"Hey, Barry, would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel with me?" Bianca's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sure…"

* * *

><p>In Driftveil, after beating the gym, Barry stayed a whole extra day, waiting for Bianca to show up. When she didn't, he was exasperated, and spent an hour muttering to himself about she was even slower than <em>Dawn<em>, dammit, and didn't she understand the importance of time?

* * *

><p>Barry sat and thought for a while after beating Skyla, the Mistralton City Gym Leader. He'd become a lot more easygoing and subdued since arriving in Unova. <em>Since meeting Bianca<em>, his brain added.

Sometimes, he really hated his brain. It had been almost a year since he'd left Sinnoh, and, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he wasn't in love with Dawn any more. Maybe he was in love with Bianca- maybe he wasn't. It didn't matter that much to him.

At least, that's what he tried to tell himself.

* * *

><p>Barry had never been so happy to be anywhere in Unova than he was when he was in Opelucid City. He hated Icirrus City- It was almost as bad as Snowpoint. He <em>knew<em> there was a reason he and Candice didn't get along… he'd always hated the cold…

"_Barry?_ Barry, hi!" Bianca was running over to him, waving. His heart leapt. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he missed Bianca- he missed her annoying voice, her cheerfulness, everything about her. And she'd changed him- for the better – in a way no other girl was able to.

She'd made him realize what his father had said- he'd been on a road to nowhere; always rushing off, thinking everyone else was too slow. But Bianca had shown him something different- how to slow down, and enjoy life- to experience everything that a place had to offer. And he loved her for it.

So, after hugging her _back_ for the first time, rather than letting her squeeze the air out of him, he asked her a question he never thought he'd ask her in his life: "Bianca, do you want to go out with me?"

* * *

><p>2 months later, Barry went back to Sinnoh. His father had called about a month and a half ago, asking him to take over the Battle Tower. He said he wanted to retire, and go back to Twinleaf Town.<p>

Barry would have gone back sooner, but he had to go back to Bianca's hometown to do something- convince her father to let her go to Sinnoh with him.

"Barry? You're back!" Two voices yelled as Barry and Bianca got off the boat in Canalave City. Dawn and Lucas were waiting at the harbor, arms wrapped around each other.

He started to run down to greet them, then realized Bianca was holding back. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "They're my friends. They're really nice, they'll love you."

"They will? Are you sure?" She looked at her shoes shyly, nervous.

"Of course they will. Anyway, the important thing is, _I _love you."

She looked up, and started to smile. "I love you too."

"Well, then," he said, "What are you waiting for? Welcome to Sinnoh!"

She smiled, grabbed his hand, and ran down to the dock with him.

**What do you think? Hypershipping… I think Barry and Bianca would be good for each other, though it bothers me that they look so alike…**


End file.
